Gnome
Overview Gnomes are very cheap heroes, costing 100 gold to recruit. However, Gnomes are not included in the tally of heroes necessary to upgrade your palace. Gnomes build faster than any other unit, but, have very limited fighting capabilities and quickly flee from danger. Official Descriptions In-game Game Manual Gnomes, Diminutive Workers As Gnomes are stunted, gnarly, weak, and somewhat pacifistic, they make rather lack-luster adventurers, but they provide a valuable supplement to your Peasant workforce. When Gnomes are part of your kingdom, all newly recruited heroes are given a slight bonus to their luck. Gnomes are a bit like vermin, in that once you establish one-Gnome camp in your kingdom, the number of such camps repidly increases on its own (to a maximum of three per kingdom). If, however, you somehow manage to burn down all their homes, the Gnomes will leave your kingdom. *Primary Attack: Melee *Usual Activity: Construction *Base Armor: None *Base Weapon: Dagger Strategy Although Gnomes will fight until they are wounded (then they retreat back to either a safe building or anywhere away from monsters), they can be good last-defence options. However, if you choose to create an army of Gnomes, you will surely lose the mission. Using Gnomes to fight is usually the wrong choice, for they are weakly armored and do minor damage. Gnomes may seem like out-of-place beasts who shouldn't live in your kingdom, because they cannot fight at all and they are extremely weak, but they have greater strategic uses rather then combat. Gnomes can build and repair structures quite fast and are a choice over your every-day peasants. Unfourtunatly, Gnomes will (most of the time) retreat or quit building if an enemy gets near. Gnomes are an invaluable help in stages with risks of a zerg-rush, with their superior repairing skills, cheap recruiting and free of charge respawning of their guilds you'll always have a chance to rebuild fast enough to fight back. When a gnome becomes a "champion" (Which happens when they reach level 8), their sprite changes, and for some reason, they gain stats on par with paladins, but their health stays a bit lower then that of paladins. Which makes them useful for combat late game if you have a fairgrounds up and a bit of patience. Note that Gnomes and Gnome Champions have ridiculously high Dodge and Parry (around 40 at level 1, climbing to around 90 at level 10) making them fair combatants for tanking damage. The above information is not entirely untrue, but they are more effective in combat than given credit for above. In Game Dialogue *"At last, some adventure!" - Response to Flag *"But I'm just a Gnome..." - Death *"Hmm" - Thinking *"Is this gonna hurt bad?" - Easter Egg *"Always wanted one of these." - Getting Item *"I wasn't trying to hurt you!" - Fleeing in Terror *"Hey, I'm gettin' better at this!" - Level Up *"Die!" - Defending Home *"Now's my chance!" - Engaging Enemy *"Hoedy doedy doedy doe" - Idle *"I am a champion!" - Level 8 Notes Gnomes do not add to hero count for upgrading Palaces. (Version 1.0) Gnomes will add to the count towards the spawn of a new farm house. (Version 1.0) Gnomes can be enticed to attack with flags, and will usually instead rest inside their hovels if there is no other task to perform. (Version 1.0)Category:Non-human Heroes Category:Gnomes Category:Melee Category:Construction Category:Heroes Category:Non-human Race Category:Non-taxable